


Gallavich Week Day 3 – Jealousy

by christinchen



Series: Gallavich Week 2014 [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinchen/pseuds/christinchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took him a while but Ian finally found something... some<i>one</i> that was his and his alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gallavich Week Day 3 – Jealousy

Jealousy wasn't a trait Ian ever thought he'd have. 

When he'd gown up there never really had been anything that had been truly his. Anything from clothing to toys had always been Lip's first before they came into Ian's possession and he knew once he grew out of them, lost interest or was deemed to old they would go to Carl. 

It was just the way things were in the Gallagher household. They didn't have the money to buy new things for every one of them. 

And even later in school he shared clothes, books and friends with Lip. He never had friends that were _his_ friends, they were always Lips friends first. For a while he thought be had that in Mandy, but then Lip got involved with her and again Ian was reminded that that's just the way things were. Nothing belongs to just him.

He never thought that he would reach a point where he would consider Mickey to be _his_. There had always been other people for them, for both of them. Ian hadn't been faithful to Mickey and thus hadn't really been in any position to expect it from Mickey either. Not that he had ever thought that that would even be a possibility. 

And in the past it probably hadn't been. But now? Now Mickey had just rolled his eyes when Ian had implied he had been jealous of the guy at the bar. So with Mickey basically openly admitting to his jealousy Ian thought that maybe he had finally the right to consider Mickey _his_. And his alone. Fuck everyone who thought he would be willing to share what was his.


End file.
